


It's late and I did weed and wrote about godzilla having sex with mothra

by itsfine



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Not Proofread, Sexual Humor, but I did show it to a friend and she read it out loud in a restaurant if that counts, one time I went to write godzilla but I wrote godzilly and I thought that was kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: It's pretty much all in the title. If you're looking for a a serious or tasteful Godzilla boning on mothra fic you will probably find this disappointing. Sorry. If you're just looking for some goofy ol dino dick, this might just be your cup o dick.ok enough chit chat, lets party.





	It's late and I did weed and wrote about godzilla having sex with mothra

Godzilla woke up after a hard night of destroying cities. Boy was he sore. Ripping down buildings and swatting at planes was a great tricep workout but he was paying the price for it the next morning.

“Hey hon?” He heard from across the room.

“Yeah babe? he said.

He looked over at her. Colors still as bright and beautiful as the day they fell in love.

Mothra, a name like poetry. Wings like paintings. And antenna like little fluffy feather things.

She uncurled her proboscis and gave him a kiss from across the room.

“I wish my mouth could reach that far, so I could kiss you back” he said.

She laughed. “Well, your breath reaches this far and that’s enough.”

He grinned to himself. His breath was always a little thermonuclear in the mornings.

In the kitchen, coffee was brewing and eggs were sizzling over the glowing magma of the volcano.

“Hurry up kids or you’ll be late” he yelled upstairs.

There was no response.

He laughed. They didn’t have an upstairs. They lived in a volcano. This was just his own twisted sense of humor. He liked pretending they had stairs.

Mothra laughed. It was like heaven. Quiet and ladylike, but filled with an irrepressible joy. As her body shook with laughter he couldn’t help but steal a glance at her chest. He loved the way her moth boobs juggled when she snickered.

She noticed his wandering eyes, but didn’t say anything. He may have thought he was subtle, but she had compound eyes, so there wan’t much that missed her gaze. Besides, he wasn’t very good at looking at things without moving his whole head.

Just then their son, that baby godzilla thing crashed into the room. He ran straight to his lunchbox, grabbed it and ran out the door, too young to register the obvious sexual tension in the room.

No sooner than the door shut behind him, were mothra's tiddies out. One by one by one by one.

Godzilla reached for them with his stubby arms. By the time he had nips in hand his face was right in her proboscis  

Slowy she wrapped her proboscis around his dino dick twisting around it all the way down the shaft and tickling at his balls like a snake tongue, just like he liked it.

Then things got real nasty gross. The made whoopy all over the volcano in all different positions. Each followed their instincts, visceral and pure, ancient teeth and and claws scratching and nibbling tenderly all over her quivering thorax.

Each exhaled a shuddering satisfied breath as the echoes of his scream of climax echoed off the distant hills.

They tangled into each others limbs covered with sweat and a colorful sprinkling of her wing scales, like flecks of glitter in the colors he knew so well.

“Very nice” she said, but not in a borat voice, just her regular moth voice. A little husky from all the sex. Both were still basking in the afterglow, endorphins rolling through their synapses. It filled them up demanding, seducing, cajoling. Their full attention, fully commanded by each other’s body - too enthralled to even consider how their words might be the same as those of Borat from the movie “Borat.”

Slowly, reluctantly godzilla got out of bed. It killed him to leave her like this, but she was also the reason he had to go. He loved her too much, and he had to protect her. And if that meant destroying half of japan he would do that for her.

He sighed thinking of her fluttering eyelashes as he tore down another sky scraper. How do eyelashes work on a moth. Is it like 2 big ones that cover the whole eye contraption or is it a bunch of little ones for each individual eye. He wasn’t sure. But either way he loved her. He was a simple lizard who didn’t concern himself with issues of eyelash biology. He cared far more about issues of the heart. And he knew his heart was hers. And her heart, if bugs had those, was his.

Just then a blinding light dazzled his eyes for a brief moment. The sun was reflecting off of something large and silver and godzilla shaped. It was like looking in a mirror, a mirror that showed you what you would look like if you were a robot.

His breath caught in his throat. This large silver stranger was beautiful and dangerous. A forbidden metal fruit, dangling sensuously from the vine just beyond the fence of his monogamy.

For a moment his eyes met their creatures yellow visor.

He wanted the silver lizard. He wanted them bad. But no, he knew he couldn’t. Knew he shouldnt. No it was forbidden, but still, couldn’t help wondering what a big metal dino ding dong would look like. Would taste like. The subtle alkaline taste where tongue meets iron. Would it be cool to the touch, or warm quickly under the heat of his skin. What did robot cum look like. Would it be green? No, probably just regular white. What was it about robots that made you assume their cum would be green. He wan’t sure, but he knew he wanted to find out.

He thought back to his wife, his kid, the volcano they built together. No. He wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. She meant too much to him. He remeber how she had saved him, not just from the tanks that were shooting him, but from the tanks of his self doubt that ate away at him ever since college.


End file.
